


"Settle down there, pretty boy"

by lonelyextrovert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Greaser AU, Inexperienced Harry Potter, M/M, One Shot, Outsiders AU, Smut, experienced draco malfoy, greaser!draco, soc!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyextrovert/pseuds/lonelyextrovert
Summary: Last night Harry and Draco met at a party, this morning Draco shows up outside the locker room after Harry's soccer game wanting more.Inspired by this amazing comic by @mzuul on tumblr:https://78.media.tumblr.com/951532e09384945c2ff3ea96bc332d5e/tumblr_inline_pdf8l9aT111v0a33u_540.jpg





	"Settle down there, pretty boy"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [n/a](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407205) by mzuul. 
  * Inspired by [Greaser AU comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407208) by mzuul. 



Draco’s hair was slicked back, his leather jacket well worn and slightly faded as he slinked up behind Potter. His dark hair was a mess and Draco felt how hot his neck was even though his soccer practice ended twenty minutes ago. He pulled Harry back by his collar and swivelled him sharply, so he was already only inches away from him.

“Good morning, Potter,” Draco purred into Harry’s ear “surprised to see you up this early.”

Harry checked to see if there was anyone in the hallway to see him talking to a greaser before he started replying, his blush only deepening at his closeness to Draco.

“Draco! You can’t do things like this when anyone could walk in here and see me with-with- a-”

“With a what?” Draco smiled, his lips hovering over Harry’s neck “with a dirty, scandalous, rebel, greaser?”

Harry gave a sigh in frustration at how little Draco seemed to care about the scandal their relationship could cause, and his breath hitched when Draco dragged his tongue along his neck. Almost on reflex Harry pushed Draco away, but when Draco looked up he didn’t see anger or embarrassment on Harry’s face, he saw hunger.

“Do that again.” Draco smiled, his eyes devilish and lit up with the taunt he’d thrown at the soc.

“You said no one would find out about what we did, and then you go, doing that here!”

“Settle down there, pretty boy. No one knows about us.” Draco noticed the way Harry’s eyes widened when he called him ‘pretty boy’, he filed that away for later use.

“There is no us!” Harry hissed.

Draco smirked “Alright, but you seemed pretty happy about what we did last night.”

Harry huffed and took Draco by the cuff of his jacket and dragged him into the soccer changing room, checking that all the shower stalls were empty before closing the latch on the inside and field door. He turned around to meet the gaze of the smug greaser sitting on the bench.

Draco’s expression softened as he said “You don’t regret it, do you?”

“What? No,” Harry was pacing back and forth.

“Well neither did I,” he leaned forward and grinned “Wanna do it again?”

Harry stopped his pacing and stared at Draco, “Shouldn’t we, I don’t know, talk about what happened and-and what we want?”

“Well what happened was I got you off, and what I want is to do that again, maybe do some more if you’re up for it.” Draco’s confidence was unwavering, his voice steady even as he talked about getting Harry off. “I’d be happy to take any requests.”

Well how the fuck was Harry supposed to say no to that? He walked slowly back to the bench where Draco was leaning back against his arms with his legs straddling the bench.

“We’re gonna talk more about this after though, right?” Harry said.

“Sure, sweetheart.” Draco smiled up at Harry as he drifted his hands up Harry’s thighs and tugged his hips down. They were both straddling the bench now and Draco leaned back again, daring Harry to make the first move.

“God, you’re just…” Harry shook his head and licked his lips as he followed Draco back.

“What? Perfect, dazzling, beautif-” He was cut off by Harry’s soft lips covering his, and nuzzling into Harry’s hand that was gently moving over his neck.

Draco was practiced, his tongue lightly teasing Harry’s mouth and teeth nipping agains’t his bottom lip. Even though he was used to kissing inexperienced boys, Draco was still in awe of just how unabashedly enthusiastic Harry was. The greasers Draco was used to hooking up with at bonfires and parties tasted like stale beer, cigarettes, and they never wanted to admit what they wanted. Draco moved down Harry and started sucking and licking at his neck, trying to memorize the taste of his salty skin and they way his moles felt under his tongue.

“What-” Draco murmured between kisses “does- the famous- Harry- Potter- want?”

Harry answered in a heartbeat. “You, Draco”

Draco let out a chuckle agains’t his neck “Gonna have to be more specific, Potter.”

“I, I want to touch you.” Draco felt Harry swallow, as though he had just admitted to himself for the first time that he wanted Draco as much as Draco wanted him.  
Draco’s cool demeanour slipped at the pure want in Harry’s eyes, in his voice, in his blush, the way his breathing was shallow and fast.

“Fuck. Yes, Okay.” Draco’s voice was rough. The greaser wasn’t above begging for what he wanted, especially when what he wanted looked as debauched and needy as the soc in front of him.

Harry’s hands were all over Draco’s body, he slipped the leather jacket off and pushed his hands up Draco’s white shirt while kissing the pale skin of his neck. Draco could tell that Harry hadn’t done this before, not from any lack from talent, but from the way he appeared shy underneath the eagerness.

“Want some help?” Draco asked, his shirt the rest of the way off.  
Harry was still for a few seconds, as if taking in the white canvas before him.

Harry leaned back in to Draco, kissing and sucking his collarbone and the skin where his neck and shoulder met. Draco was letting out soft sounds of encouragement. Sighs and small moans as rewards when Harry found a spot that was particularly sensitive. Harry’s hands came forward and started gliding lightly over Draco’s chest. The soc smiled when he heard Draco inhale suddenly.

“How did you,” Draco let out a small groan as Harry continued the feather light touches “know to do that?”  
Harry brought his mouth back up near Draco’s, fingers continuing to brush against his nipples

“I’m not a complete moron,” Harry said “plus, I know how to get myself off.”  
Draco had a mental image of Harry locked in his dorm room, one hand pinching his nipple and the other moving achingly slow over his own cock. Pure desire led Draco to lace his fingers in Harrys thick brown hair and pulled lightly.

“You have no idea what I want to do to you right now.” Draco said, leaning their foreheads together and trying to catch his breath.

“I have some idea.” Harry said, his other hand moving down to Draco’s lower abdomen, tracing his hard cock through his pants.

“Jesus, Potter,” Draco had been fairly passive up until this point, but he decided enough was enough. “Take your clothes off, please.”

Harry nodded, shrugging off his jacket and pulling his sweater and shirt off in record time. Draco pushed Harry back gently on the bench, kissing the newly revealed skin. He licked and ran his teeth over the soc’s nipple, relishing in the moans he could hear and feel vibrating under Harry’s chest. Short, open mouth kisses led Draco down to his jeans.

“How much do want off?” Draco asked, looking into Harry’s dilated eyes.

“Everything, god–please Draco,”

Draco was spurred into action by how wrecked the usually put together and composed soc sounded. He moved backward and yanked off Harry’s sneakers and socks. Then, he came back to his jeans, unzipping, unbuttoning, and pulling them down his long legs. There was a pause at Harry’s briefs, and all Harry saw was blond hair moving down towards his groin. Harry let out a groan when Draco used his tongue to outline the shape of Harry’s hard cock under the fabric.

“Oh, Draco-” Harry let out a shaky breath as Draco sucked on his head, spit adding to the wet spot on his briefs.

“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry pretty boy.” Draco smiled and slowly pulled the underwear off of Harry. Sweet jesus, looking like that should be illegal, is all Draco could think when he looked at the lean, muscular body beneath him. Leaning down, Draco smoothed his hands over Harry’s thighs and hips, licking a long stripe up the vein of Harry’s cock. The sounds Harry made were driving Draco wild, and both their hips were moving on their own accords. Harry’s whole body was taught, almost on fire and he could feel every cell in his body reacting to Draco. This continued for a few minutes, Draco gauged how to suck him off based on the reactions of his stuttering hips and low moans.

“Fuck, Draco I’m gonna come” Harry had meant it as a warning, either to back off, make this last longer or so that Draco didn’t accidentally get a mouth full of cum. In response Draco sucked Harry’s cock deeper and looked up through his long blond eyelashes up at Harry. A full body shutter moved through Harry as he came, Draco continued to suck lightly on Harry’s head after swallowing. Draco wiped the spit off his mouth with the back of his hand, swollen lips forming a smile as he came up to kiss Harry’s cheek.

“Holy shit,” Harry panted out, “I never want to do anything else in my life.” Harry dragged his body up to kiss Draco, soft and appreciative in his blissed out state. “Why are you still wearing pants?”

“I have no fucking idea.” Draco replied while standing and shrugging off his black jeans and boxers. Harry stayed seated on the bench but Draco stayed standing and leaned on the lockers behind him.

“How do I… I want to…” Harry licked his lips.

“Anything, fuck Potter. Lick me, suck me, anything.”

Harry brought his mouth down tentatively to lick at the wet tip and found the taste was odd, but not bad. It tasted like how he imagined Draco would. He sucked on the tip and swirled his tongue, like he remembered Draco doing in the way that drove him absolutely mad. Draco twined his fingers into the soc’s hair, not pushing him down but tugging.

“Who knew a pretty soc like you would be so eager to please,” Draco meant for the words to come out as playful and flirty, but they only sounded reverent and amazed. Harry looked up as he continued moving his mouth over Draco’s cock, bobbing and licking and kissing and Draco knew this wouldn’t last long. When Harry added his hand to the base and worked it in tandem with his puffy lips, Draco came with a moaned shout that echoed off the locker room walls.  
Harry had cum on his cheek and spilling out of his lips, but when he wiped his face with a finger he looked down at the white liquid. Slowly, he looked up at Draco, who was panting, and he slipped the digit in his mouth and sucked, hollowing his cheeks.

“Jesus Christ, Potter,” Draco sat on the bench and turned to Harry, kissing him lazily. He pulled away and looked at the bruises forming down Harry’s neck and chest. Draco knew he was a but possessive, but the combination of cum on Harry’s cheek and early signs of bruising made something stir in Draco.

“How was I?” Harry said, the grin on face confirming that he already knew the answer.

“If you were any better I’d be dead.”

Draco was used to giving, giving, giving, and there was something to be said for the way both virgin greasers and the occasional soc came for him. Harry was different, Draco loved the way he could push his fingers against Harry’s scalp and feel the wet heat of his mouth around his cock.

“Hit the showers, pretty boy,” Draco said as he gave Harry a light shove in the direction of the shower stalls.

“Only if you’re coming with me,” Harry replied, “and you did say that after we would talk about this.” He was eager to get his hands on Draco’s smooth skin again.

“I can think of better things to do than talk.” Draco said while following Harry into a stall and turning the hot water on. Harry shot him a look. “Fine, if you want to talk, let’s talk.” Draco raised an eyebrow and pushed Harry under the stream of water with a hard kiss.

“Stop being so distracting Malfoy,” Harry said, moving away to grab a handful of soap from the dispenser on the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is the first fanfic I've ever written, also the first smut I've ever written so please give me feed back on how I can improve! If you want to follow me on tumblr I'm @seeingyoudowneveryroad


End file.
